This invention relates to a coupling for attaching an ostomy bag or pouch to a medical grade adhesive pad, and is particularly, although not exclusively intended for couplings having a diameter in the region 75-100mm which are currently used in loop ostomy procedures.
With all ostomy appliances, it is desirable that the bag should be attachable without applying any significant pressure to the tender peristomal region of the wearer. It is particularly important with loop ostomy that the coupling by which the pouch is connected to the adhesive pad should enable fitting and removal of the bag to be accomplished with substantially no pressure or pulling forces whatsoever being applied to the peristomal region.